Shugo Chara!: Lost
by kawaineko-chan9
Summary: Ikuto has been gone for 7 years now. When he comes home he finds amu is not where she should be. Ikuto gets a big shock when he meets up with the former "Guardians", especially Tadase. Will ikuto get there in time to save amu before things get worse for not only him, but the Guardians as well? And why are Amu's eyes periwinckle-colored? Read to find out! Story:Tagicheartbreak me.
1. Why?

**Neko-chan: Hey you guys, this is a new story that I am going to write. Well actually the idea is Tagicheartbreak's (Lucy) and we are making this story together.**

**Ikuto: Oh brother here we go again.**

**Neko-chan: Oh shut up Ikuto, anyways Lucy and I will be making this story together, as for the people who have weak hearts they better have a box full of tissues while reading this. Ikuto do the disclaimer please.**

**Ikuto: Why do I have to?**

**Neko-chan: Because there is nobody else to do that for me right now.**

**Ikuto: *sigh* Fine. Kawaineko-chan9 and Tagicheartbreak do not own Shugo Chara!**

**[Ikuto POV]**

I can't believe I'm back in Japan. It's been 7 years since I've been here. I feel so excited, will she be happy to see me? I was on my way to Amu's house and my heart was leaping with joy inside my ribcage. I finally reached my destination and without hesitation knocked on the door. I used to just jump on her balcony and immediately go and see her inside her room, but I don't want to betray her mother's trust so I won't be doing that now. The door opened and I saw Amu's mom, she looked at me a bit confused and for a brief moment I think I saw some pain on her face, but maybe it was just my imagination.

"Hello Miss Hinamori. It's Tsukiyomi Ikuto, is Amu here?" I asked. And there it was again that pain struck face.

"Ah, hello Ikuto-kun. No, Amu isn't here, she told me she was going over to some friend's house." she said with a warm smile, which made me doubt my eyes for the second time today.

"Do you know which friend?" I asked. Yes, yes, I know I'm very persistent, but I really want to see her.

"Oh, my, I'm sorry Ikuto-kun, she said it too quiet, so I didn't hear her very well and she left too quickly so I wasn't able to ask her." she said. And I thought I should stop pushing it any further since this time the expression on her face was really pained and it wasn't my imagination this time.

"Okay…then I'll be going now I don't want to bother you." I said as I bowed and left. Amu's mom waived goodbye and closed the door.

**[Midori(Amu's mom) POV]**

Poor boy, I didn't want to lie to him, but I'm sure that he wouldn't be able to take it. After all I still can't comprehend it. I walked to the kitchen, but then I let myself fall to my feet and started crying. She has been gone for 4 years now. Leaving without saying anything. Her father had a heart attack and forgot all about Amu. And Ami being so young forgot about her through the years, but two years ago she had the feeling that she had forgotten something or someone, but whenever she tried to remember her head would start hurting so she has now decided to ignore it.

*Flashback*

_[Normal POV] _

_4 years ago_

_The door slammed open which startled Midori. Her sight shot to the open door and she saw her pink-haired daughter with a grim expression on her face. She(Amu) made her way to her room not saying a single word to her mother. That makes her worried and she follows her daughter upstairs. When she goes inside she sees her daughter gathering things and putting them in her small bag. She starts asking all kinds of questions, but none are answered. Finally her daughter makes her way out of the room without taking her eggs. That was the most unexpected, because she never left the house without them. Midori follows Amu down the stairs continuing to ask questions, but once again none are answered. Then Amu leaves without saying a word or looking back._

*End of Flashback*

[Midori POV]

I felt a hand on my shoulder which snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw no other than Tsumugu, my husband, with a worried expression. I stood up, wiped my tears away and forced myself to smile, because I don't want him to worry about me. He takes that as a sign not to ask me and just went to the TV and started watching something together with Ami. I didn't even notice when they had returned from the shop, though I am happy that they weren't here when Ikuto-kun came. I decided I'd go to Amu's room. No one dares to go there, but I sometimes sneak inside when no one is around and cry, because I don't want to be weak in front of my other family members. I went inside and closed the door, locking it behind me. I go to the desk and take one of the eggs**(A.N.: Even though she can't see the Charas she can see their eggs) ** that were there. I always thought they were so pretty and mysterious. The one I was holding right now was pink**(A.N.: Ran's egg.)**, I liked it better than the other three because it was the same color as Amu's hair.

"Amu, why did you leave us?" I whispered to myself as I hugged the egg closer to my chest, letting the pain overwhelm me and tears start pouring from my eyes.

**Neko-chan: *crying***

**Ikuto: Why the ef are you crying?**

**Neko-chan: *still crying* Shut up and do the honors.**

**Ikuto: R&R**

**Neko-chan: *cries a river***


	2. Side Chapter: Broken

**Neko-chan: Hey guys we're back with the story.**

**Ikuto: Oh so you finally stopped crying, what a relief. **

**Neko-chan: Sarcasm much?**

**Ikuto: Yeah, yeah, whatever.**

**Neko-chan: This time I want Amu to do the disclaimer.**

**Amu: *in a monotone voice* Kawaineko-chan9 and Tagicheartbreak do not own Shugo Chara!**

**Ikuto: Whoa, Amu, are you alright?**

**Neko-chan: *pushes Ikuto out the door* Yes, yes, she is fine. *slams the door shut behind him***

**4 Years Ago**

**[Amu POV]**

Hey guys, you're probably wondering why I'm sitting here alone at this barely visited café. Well the reason is I got a text that said they had information on Tsukiyomi Ikuto. It said to come to café "Mei Ling" at 10 a.m. And so, here I am, waiting for this mysterious person to come and give me an envelope.

I would've invited Utau to come with me, because to tell you the truth I'm really scared, but I really want to know what happened to Ikuto, he's been missing for 3 years now and I miss him so much.

So back to why I can't invite Utau, reason is she's on a world tour and hasn't been back for 2 years now. I really miss her and want her to come back as quickly as possible.

Oh I forgot to tell you guys about Easter. Well you see when Utau left the country her step-father decided to quit Easter and spend the rest of his life together with his grandchild, you know Hikaru, who was actually Easter's Gozen. Poor child, made to work at such a young age.

Anyways, afterwards the Easter Company closed down. I heard that a new company opened at their stead, but I don't really know what it's for, only the name which is the old one, but in a different language, 'Ostern'.

My train of thought was interrupted when I heard a chair being pulled backwards and a man in a long coat wearing a hat that hid both his face and hair sat in front of me.

He slid his hand in his inner-pocket and slipped out an envelope than pushed it towards me on the table, stood up, bowed and then left. I bowed my head in return and took the envelope from the table. I opened it and there I found a letter saying that Ikuto was dead. I was so shocked that I didn't even realized that I was crying, I just stood there for quite some time holding the letter in my hands and crying, but then I ripped it to tiny pieces and got up wiping my tears away.

I stomped all the way back to my home and slammed the door open. I went upstairs and into my room, I started packing some things I thought were important into my small bag. Then I slung it over my shoulders, by this time my mother was asking multiple questions that I didn't answer, because I'm sure that my voice wouldn't come out or if it did it would be hoarse and forced and I didn't want her to hear me like that, she'd worry too much, and I don't want that. I started making my way down the stairs and towards the door.

All the way there my mother was following me, the questions continuing to be voiced out.

When I exited the house I no longer could hear my mother's voice, because I guess she was too shocked to follow me any further.

I don't know where I'm going I just want to get away from here for now. I felt so hollow and felt like dying, my first love had died before I could tell him I loved him. Yeah, you might be wondering when I realized that well I realized it after he left. And now he was gone, gone forever, I won't be able to see him ever again.

My sight was blurry from the tears that were streaming down my face, but I could just barely make out the image, I was at a playground right now, I guess this is where my feet brought me. I might as well sit down on the swing and try to empty my mind. After a couple of seconds of sitting on one of the swings and gazing upon the night sky with teary eyes, yes I had calmed down my crying a bit, I felt something wet hit my face, followed by another hit until it started pouring. I guess I'm such a sad view that even the sky started crying.

"Why did you have to go and die you baka kuro neko?" I asked and the tears started to overwhelm me again. Suddenly someone put a cloth over my face and then everything went blurry and I felt light-headed. I felt someone lift me up and carry me somewhere and then everything went black.

**Neko-chan: Poor Amu. *cries a river***

**Ikuto: Stop crying, woman! Get a grip!**

**Neko-chan: BAKA, shut up and do the honors.**

**Ikuto: *sighs* R&R.**


	3. Ikuto

**Lucy: Hello everyone, this time I'll be in the conversation, because Neko-chan is a bit busy.**

**Ikuto: I hope you're not a crybaby like her.**

**Utau: *slaps Ikuto on the back of his head* BAKA, she is a girl, it's normal to be a crybaby at some times.**

**Ikuto: OW! *rubs the back of his head* Utau, don't ever do that again. *glares at Utau***

**Utau: *glares at Ikuto* I'm not afraid of you.**

**Ikuto: *smiles evilly and walks towards Utau* Oh, really?**

**Utau: *steps backwards* *starts running***

**Ikuto: *starts chasing after her***

**Lucy: -.-'… Siblings… Well I guess I'm going to do the disclaimer this time. *sigh* Kawaineko-chan9 and me don't own Shugo Chara! Now, let's get on with the story. ^_^**

**[Ikuto POV]**

I was walking through the city looking for something to eat. I was hungry, but not that hungry so I was looking for a light snack. As I walked past a taiyaki stall I remembered the time Amu was hiding me in her room and brought me taiyaki to eat. I stopped in my tracks, turned around and went back to the stall. I bought three with chocolate filling and continued to walk around town.

I found a nice and quiet place and sat there.

As I was eating my taiyaki I thought of when I went to see Amu at her house.

Her mother looked so sad. I wonder why she was so worried, it was just a sleepover, right. I'm over thinking this. I sigh.

But then again she and Amu have an affect on me, I care about them a lot. I guess it's because I feel them so close to me. They were the first people who, instead of relying on me, made me rely on them.

Usually I would hide my true feelings and never show them to anyone, but these two people, with them I feel safe and I unintentionally throw my mask away with them.

Her mother looked so worried…No I'm just over thinking this it's just how a normal mother would react if she didn't know where her child was.

I sigh angry at the fact that I didn't know either.

After I returned to Japan by boat the first thing on my mind was to see my little strawberry, but now I don't know where she's at.

I would've asked the Guardians, but they're at school right now so I don't want to make any fuss and problems.

I sigh again then I quickly stood up, a little too quick, because I was still mad at myself for not knowing where Amu was. And her mother's expression…I trailed off from my thought as sharp pain hit my head. Great I was getting a headache now.

I start walking back to my apartment and I pass past 'Easter' on the door there was a big sign that said "CLOSED". I chuckle I heard from Utau that it closed down when I met her in the US.

*Flashback*

**[Ikuto POV]**

_I was just putting away my violin back to my case. We finished yet another performance. This was my 25__th__ performance meaning it was my second to last performance in this orchestra._

_I also found my father and have been together with him and the crew for 5 years now. _

_After my father was done packing he came up to me and offered me to get something to eat and I gladly agreed._

_We found a good American restaurant and got seated. Since I wasn't very good at English I let my old man order our meal._

**(A.N.: The underlined is spoken in English.)**

"_Hello, may I take your order, please?"__ The waiter said._

"_Hello, I'd like to order two steaks and two plates of salad, please."__ My father said._

"_Okay, would you like a drink with that?"__ The waiter said and my father turned towards me._

"_Do you want something to drink?" he asked me._

"_Yeah, can I have water?" I answered with a question._

"_Are you sure? You know you can order anything when you're with your pops." He asked and I nodded my head._

"_Yeah, I'm sure, I'm good with only water." I answered. He nodded._

"_Yes, I'd like a cup of red wine and a cup of water for my son."__ Dad said and the waiter wrote something in his notepad._

"_Is that all, sir?"__ the waiter asked._

"_Yes, and thank you."__ Dad said and the waiter nodded and left._

_We talked for a couple of minutes and then our food came. Me and my father immediately dug in and when we were eating not a word was said._

_After we were done my father asked me a question that shocked me out of my skin._

"_Do you miss Japan?" he said. I just stood there frozen and blinked a couple of times._

"_Yeah, I do." I said as I turned to look the other way._

"_Then, do you want to go back?" he asked and I immediately shot my head in his direction flabbergasted at his question._

"_Why would you ask that?" I asked still half dazed from what he just said._

"_You didn't answer my question young mister." Oh 'young mister' he must be mad, this is bad, but I can't lie to him as well._

"_Yeah, it would be nice to go back." I said and really I missed Japan or more like a certain pink-haired girl. My father nodded._

"_What would you say if I said you could?" he asked and this time I wasn't flabbergasted I was BEYOND that. I blinked a couple of times and I was about to protest, but then my father cut me off._

"_Listen, Ikuto, I know you said you wanted to be with me and the crew, but I'm not dumb. I can see that you are sad and one can easily tell why. You miss Japan and a certain pink-haired girl you talk about every time you see something she might like." He said and smirked at the last remark about Amu. I felt heat go up to my face and turned away looking out of the window. _

_Then I noticed a certain pigtailed blond and my eyes saw that it was no other than my sister._

"_Utau?" I whispered as I jumped up from my chair. My old man saw my reaction and turned to see what I was looking at. By the looks of it he noticed his daughter since his eyes widened a bit._

_**[Normal POV]**_

_Utau was walking towards the same restaurant and the two midnight blue-haired men walked outside to greet her. She was a bit surprised, seeing her brother so suddenly and her father at that as well. _

_She is more than happy to see her brother, not the same counts for her father though. She never actually forgave him about leaving them when they were younger and was still mad at him about it._

_Nevertheless she greets him out of respect that he was her father, though the evil glint in her eyes was easily seen by the old man._

_He got the message and excused himself leaving her and Ikuto alone. Ikuto said goodbye to his father and he headed to their hotel._

_Utau and Ikuto got inside the restaurant again and the waiter asked Utau if she wanted anything._

_He was surprised when his sister spoke in fluent English. She could easily be mistaken for an American._

_Utau turned towards Ikuto and told him that she ordered a drink for him as well._

_Ikuto, however grateful he is, puts on his mask and tells Utau he didn't ask for it._

_Utau just shrugs and says "Whatever." to him._

_The waiter arrives with their drinks and they start talking. Ikuto asks why she was here and she explains how she is on a world tour. Ikuto rolls his eyes at his sister's bragging and her eye flinches a bit. _

_She asked him why he was here and he tells her that this is where he and his old man wanted to perform and that tomorrow they would be heading somewhere else._

_Then Utau asks him her last question._

"_Have you talked with Amu recently?"_

_Ikuto thinks for a while and then he replies "No. Have you?"_

_Utau shakes her head and says that she hasn't either._

_She says that she was a bit worried, but then again it was probably because she was in high school that she didn't call her. She thinks that would be the best explanation since she knows how it was for her when she was in high school. A lot of work and little time to hang out and talk. _

_She finished her drink and excuses herself saying that it is becoming late and she should get going. _

_Before she goes, she puts her hand on his shoulder and says one last thing._

"_Maybe we'll meet again." And then she leaves._

*End of Flashback*

Ikuto shakes his head, stopping the flow of thoughts. He starts walking again and then spots another building beside it with a big heading saying "Ostern". Then he hears two girls in uniforms squealing and talking something about a band making a contract with Ostern. He lets out a silent laugh. Ostern meant Easter, but in another language which he recognized as German, and apparently the business handled the same things as Easter. Except that it probably didn't look for the Embryo.

'New people, same purpose' he thought. Then he remembered that those girls were wearing uniforms which meant that _they_ were probably already done as well. So he headed to his foe.

End of Chapter

**Lucy: Well, that's it for the story. Now may I have the siblings do the honors.**

**Ikuto: No way. Why should we?**

**Utau: Ikuto don't be mean to her.**

**Ikuto: Make me.**

**Utau: *takes a bat out of no where* With pleasure.**

**Ikuto: *goes pale* *starts running***

**Utau: *chases after him***

**Lucy: -.-'…I don't know how Neko-chan can handle those two. Anyways, R&R guys.**


	4. Guilt

**Neko-chan: Hey guys, how's it going? So, anyway last time I updated a little too early, because I was excited about Halloween. So let's just say that it was, because it was a holiday that I updated quicker. Anyways from now on I will only update on Friday. And I'm saying this because people say I should update faster. Well I'll update every week so no complaints about how I should hurry up with the next chapter, please.**

**Ikuto: Wow that was a long explanation.**

**Neko-chan: Oh shut up. Anyways, Lucy do you want to say something as well?**

**Lucy: I'm just going to say that you two argue a lot.**

**Ikuto: Yeah well that's our thing.**

**Neko-chan: And whenever Utau is around it gets one hell of a fight.**

**Lucy: -.-' You people are crazy.**

**Neko-chan & Ikuto: We know.**

**Lucy: *sweat-drop*Ikuto-san would you mind doing the disclaimer?**

**Ikuto: Yeah, whatever. Kawaineko-chan9 and Tagicheartbreak do not own Shugo Chara! And it's characters.**

**[Ikuto POV]**

I just arrived at their school, but unfortunately I couldn't meet all of them. The only one I met was that green-haired boy, I think his name was Kairi.

_*Flashback_

_**[Kairi POV]**_

_I was just about to leave school when I met someone I did not expect to see again in my entire life. Tsukiyomi Ikuto. _

_When he saw me he started to walk towards me. I just stood there frozen. He left and broke Amu's heart I just hope he doesn't want to speak about her, but then again why else would he be here? I don't want to talk about her, because it hurts so much. I almost committed suicide, because I lost the love of my life. I transferred to this school just because I wanted to be together with Amu in one school, but when I arrived she already left. I haven't seen her since elementary school. When I was about to kill myself the guardians saved me and especially Rima. We are dating right now actually._

_My train of thoughts was interrupted when the blue-haired man arrived in front of me and cleared his throat._

"_Hello, you're one of the Guardians, right? Have you seen Amu around?" he asked._

"_No, I am sorry, I haven't seen her today." I answered, even if it was actually a big lie since I haven't seen her since 4 years now. I didn't really want to talk to him about her, because of the pain and torture that came with each word I said. I am a samurai, I must not lie, yet I have to for this man's sake. I am sure that my guilt is displayed clearly on my face right now._

"_You can try and ask Kukai. He's the more close to her than I am, since I moved just recently." I said and he just nodded._

"_I will give you his address since he is currently in college and we don't see him that much at school." I said as I wrote down Kukai's address on a small piece of paper. I gave it to him and he took it and thanked me. Then his Shugo Chara flew next to him and they started heading towards the direction of Kukai's apartment._

_I just hope that Kukai doesn't tell him about Amu missing these 4 years._

_*End of Flashback_

**[Ikuto POV]**

That boy looked so sad. It was as if just by asking him about Amu I was stabbing him with a knife and killing him slowly. Anyways I was quickly at the place that Kairi boy told me Kukai lived. I just hope he's at home.

I rang the doorbell and was lucky to find out that he was home.

When he opened the door his expression was that of a man who has seen a ghost.

"Hello. Do you remember me?" I asked warily.

"Yeah I remember you. And not in a good light." He muttered something under his breath after saying he remembers me.

"Come on in." he said and moved aside for me to enter.

After we got seated he gave me a drink.

"So what brought you here?" he asked in a tone that said that he already knew what I was about to ask.

"I went to your school, but couldn't find anyone else except that green-haired guy with glasses. I think his name was Kairi if I remember correctly." I said and heard him chuckle.

"Yeah, your memory is correct, but that still doesn't answer my question." He said looking at me seriously.

"When I spoke with him he directed me to you. He said you knew Amu better than him." I said in the same serious tone as him.

"So you're here to talk about Amu? Well, I'm sorry I've been kind of busy these last few days with college duties and haven't seen the gang in a while." He said and I saw the same guilty expression on him as the one on Amu's mother's and Kairi's face.

I knew that I shouldn't ask so I didn't.

"You can go to Yaya's. She might know something since she's been out of school in order to take care of her baby brother. She calls it going 'Amu style'." He said and stood up and went to the other room, than he came back with a piece of paper.

"Here's her address, you should go there." He said as he handed me the paper. I sighed, because of how they are making me run all over the town.

"Thanks." I said as I made my way to the door. Just when I was about to leave Kukai said something that froze me in my spot.

"If only you had come home sooner." He said it out loud, but I'm sure it was supposed to be only to him, yet it almost made my heart to stop. I thought of the possibilities of what that might have meant, but I shook it off. I still have to go and see the others.

**~Time Skip~**

***In front of Yaya's***

**[Ikuto POV]**

I arrived in front of Yaya's house and knocked on the door. When she opened the door I was taken aback. Is this really Yuiki Yaya? I mean sure she looks the same, but her expression. It's like she's not the same person anymore. She looked so emotionless, though when she saw me I could see anger in her eyes.

"Come in." she said through almost gritted teeth.

"Do you want some tea?" she asks me after I came in.

"No, thank you." I say as I raise my hand up in dismissal.

"Okay then." she says and goes to pour a cup for herself.

When she came back she kept her attention on her brother and gave me as little as needed.

"Do you know where Amu is?" I asked all of a sudden, though I'm sure that she expected that since her expression didn't change to shocked or any of the sort.

"No I haven't seen her since last time when Rima invited Amu and I to a sleepover in middle school before I left to take care of my brother." She said and the part with the sleepover gave me a bit of hope before it got crushed when she said middle school.

Then came the most shocking news.

"Out of all of us Rima should know the most about Amu. They used to be friends even after the Guardians fell apart." She said.

The word 'apart' kept echoing in my head since she said it as if it was someone's fault that it happened. Though I quickly shook that thought away since they were an elementary group they would've broke apart anyways.

"Where does Rima live then?" I asked hoping that she would be the last person I would have to visit.

"I think she still lives at her old house. Here I'll write her address just wait a minute till I get a paper and pen." She said in a monotone voice. Then she oh so kindly kicked me out and went back to taking care of her brother.

Even though she was speaking in such a cold manner I could see guilt in her eyes as well. What the heck is going on? Even though I'm sure that she wasn't lying it just seemed so strange. The others also acted very much like her. Though they expressed more of their emotions. I wonder if something bad happened to Amu. No, I mustn't be a pessimist. Amu is alright and I'm going to see her soon. I just have to wait a little bit longer and soon I will be together with my little Strawberry for sure.

***End of Chapter***

**Neko-chan: So, what do you think?**

**Ikuto: It was good. Except for the part of me going around the town looking for those little kids.**

**Kukai: Hey, I'm not a kid anymore, I'm in college for god's sake.**

**Yaya: Yeah, Kukai's right. Yaya has been raising a child by herself since middle school. You can't call Yaya a child.**

**Ikuto: Oh I can't call you a child? Then tell me of one adult who speaks in 3****rd**** person.**

**Yaya: …**

**Ikuto: I thought so.**

**Neko-chan & Lucy: Ikuto-kun/-san don't be mean to Yaya-chan/-san**

**Ikuto: See even you two are treating her as a child.**

**Neko-chan & Lucy: N-No we're not.**

**Ikuto: Yes you are.**

**Neko-chan: Whatever just do the honors.**

**Ikuto: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Please R&R.**

**Neko-chan: And you'll get a kiss and hug from Ikuto *smiles evilly***

**Ikuto: What the heck? No way in hell!**

**Neko-chan: *gets a leather whip out of nowhere* Oh really? **

**Ikuto: *becomes as pale as a ghost* O-Ok I-I'll d-do i-it.**

**Neko-chan; Oh my, you're not getting away. You're going to be punished for disobeying me in the first place. *evil glint in her eyes* *starts whipping Ikuto***

**Everyone else: *sweat-drops* We would help, but… She's in that faze… We don't want to get killed as well so… Bye Ikuto have fun.**


	5. The Truth

**Neko-chan: Okay, so just like I promised I'm updating every Friday and trying to make each chapter long enough with some tension in it.**

**Ikuto: So that's why I never see Amu and I'm going all over town looking at faces filled with guilt.**

**Neko-chan: No, that's just personal business. Me and Lucy both love and hate you, but with me it's more hate than love.**

**Ikuto: *sends death glares at Neko and Lucy, but mainly at Neko* And why exactly do you hate me?**

**Neko-chan: Because you're a self-centered, ignorant bastard who left Amu for SEVEN FUCKING YEARS.**

**Ikuto: Wow, wow, wow, calm down, woman. You become scary when you're mad. *shivers the slightest bit***

**Neko-chan: Oh, really? *approaches Ikuto with a wicked grin***

**Lucy: Ikuto-kun… -.-'**

**Neko-chan: *turns towards Lucy and smiles a sweet smile* Don't worry, I won't hurt him…*stops and listens to Ikuto who sighs with relief* much. *a wicked grin plastered on her face again as Ikuto becomes pale as a ghost***

**Lucy: Neko-chan…**

**Alden: *sigh* I'll do the disclaimer seeing as you guys are too busy arguing. Kawaineko-chan9 and Tagicheartbreak do not own Shugo Chara.**

**Ikuto: Who the hell are you?**

**Neko-chan: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**[Ikuto POV]**

I was walking to wherever that short blond lived and I was really impatient by now. I had gone to all of the Guardians' places except for Tadase's and Rima's, but I wonder why no one ever directed me to Tadase's place…hmmm.

Anyways my thoughts were interrupted when I finally noticed that I've reached my destination. I rang the doorbell and after a bit the door opened and revealed Rima. Hehe she's still as small as she used to be.

"I know what you're thinking. I have grown a bit." She said.

'She's as feisty as before.' I thought to myself.

"Come in. I'll tell you about Amu." She said moving aside from the entrance to let me in.

"Finally someone will tell me what happened and where she is." I said.

As I entered her house I was surprised by the western-styled interior. It even had a marble floor.

"Stop gawking and take a seat dumbass." She said.

"Harsh much?" I asked.

"Not after what you did I am not. You even deserve much more. If me and the others could take care of this, then I would probably never have told you anything about Amu's whereabouts or at least where we suspect she is held." She said and my eyes widened.

"Amu's held captive?" I asked trembling with fear in my spot.

"We are not sure, but we haven't seen her for 4 years now." My eyes almost jumped out of their place when she said 4 years.

"Four…years…?" I said, but it was so inaudible I'm sure only I could hear it.

"Okay. Since we're seated I will start with the story of when I last saw Amu." She announced and I looked at her with all my attention.

_*Flashback*_

_4 years ago_

_**[Amu POV]**_

_I just got back from school. It was yet another boring day at school. I walked into the house and greeted my parents in a bored monotone voice and went up to my room. _

_I dropped my stuff in my now purple-colored room as suddenly another memory, that somehow always seemed to merge into some sort of ghost that sometimes would haunt me, appeared._

_There, before me for a moment sat Ikuto's lean figure in front of my bed. I was about to break, but then I remembered my homework and shook off the tears before they could fall._

_I made my way to my desk and started doing my homework. My Charas flew all over the place and started bugging me so I decided to ignore them and let myself slip into my own world. It was a cruel and painful world of memories of me and Ikuto together. I know, this sounds amazing being together with someone you love so much, but believe me it isn't since every now and then my mind would remind me that we would never meet again which stabbed daggers into my heart._

_Suddenly there was a knock on the door to my room that kicked me out of my dream-state. I said "Come in" to whoever was outside._

_Then my mother walked in. I looked at her and she looked as though she wanted to say something, but was hesitant at first. I waited for her to start and didn't push her to tell me. Then she broke the silence by saying something I didn't understand._

"_Amu, I need you to stop this." What am I supposed to stop?_

"_What?" even though my mind was going wild I still put on my poker face._

"_You can't keep on going like this. Look at yourself, your diet is getting harsher by the second, you look like you're on the verge of death. Your skin is pale and your ribs could be counted." She exclaimed._

"_But mom, I'm fine, nothing's wrong with me." I said in an annoyed tone._

"_Amu if you don't stop this, I will" Then she made a short pause and continued "that's why you're going to sleep at Rima's. So you better pack and be down in 10 minutes." And with that she left my room as I started to pack my stuff for a sleepover._

_Time Skip~_

_**[Rima POV]**_

_I heard the doorbell ring so I went to see who it was. I was very surprised to see my pink-haired best friend in front of the house with her bag for a sleepover. She was a bit early so I didn't expect it to be her._

_I quickly let her in and she sets her stuff down on the floor next to the sofa and sat herself down on one of the armchairs._

_I went to the kitchen and started making tea. I came back and set a tea-cup in front of her and me and poured tea in them. _

_It was silence until she decided to break it._

"_I'm here, because it was my mother's idea." She said._

"_Wasn't last time your mother's idea as well?" I asked back. It kind of eased the tension in the air._

"_I'm sorry for this sudden sleepover, Rima." She said._

"_It's fine. My parents aren't home. They're on their 'week of busy work week time' as I'd like to call it." I said putting air-quotes when I said 'week of busy work week time'._

_Amu nodded and continued to sip on her tea until it was finally finished._

"_Hey. How about we watch a movie I got recently?" I asked and she just nodded._

_She headed to the sofa and I did the same after I got a blanket, two pillows and the movie. _

_We watched for a bit, but then I noticed that something was eating on Amu and she wasn't paying any attention whatsoever to the movie._

"_Amu, what's bothering you?" I asked and she looked surprised and then she hesitated for a bit before telling me the whole story._

_She told me she had been having nightmares where Ikuto would die in many various ways. Of course she tries to save him, but fails every time. Seeing her beloved person die in many ways right before her eyes Amu would always wake up from her dreams, gasping for air with cold sweat covering her body._

_I gasped covering my mouth, immediately regretting what I had just asked from her to tell me her awful experience, whether it was in a dream or not._

"_I'm sorry." I muttered. I didn't know she was going through so much._

"_It's okay, just don't tell anyone, please." She said in a pleading tone I could not say no to, however much I wanted to tell at least her parents, but I wouldn't break a promise to my one and only best friend._

"_Okay, I won't." I said and we continued watching the movie._

_Soon after, I saw from the corner of my eye that Amu had started to nod off and was almost falling asleep._

"_You should get to sleep now." I said as I shook her slightly. She nodded and went to her room for the night._

_I was still pondering about what I just learned, before I too started nodding off, deciding I would sleep on the sofa._

_A couple of hours later I woke up to a scream and immediately ran to the second floor and burst into Amu's room._

_She was shaking and I'm guessing she had another horrible nightmare. Without thought I ran up to her and hugged her tightly. I felt her tears stream down her face and onto my shoulder as she hugged me back._

_Soon she fell asleep, her clutch never loosening. So I guess she cried herself to sleep. Oh well at least she let out some feelings she'd kept bottled up._

_I was never very comfortable with sleeping with someone else in one bed, but I would let this time slip and after a few minutes sleep took me away into a dreamland as well._

_*End of Flashback*_

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door so I went to see who it was. I wasn't finished with my story yet, but I will do that later. I don't want my guests to have a bad impression of me for not answering the door in a few moments.

I went to the door and opened it. I was shocked to see who it was. He wouldn't be here for no reason. After all Alden never sought help even when he or his sister were in were in trouble. And he looked out of breath, so clearly there was something really serious happening.

"Natsuki…is…in…big…trouble…" he told me, gasping for breath.

End of chapter

**Neko-chan: Dun, dun, dun, dun. Who is Alden? Who is Natsuki? And what is so serious that Alden would need help from Rima and them?**

**Ikuto: You really like to tease the readers don't you?**

**Neko-chan: Yes, yes I do and Lucy approves. Right, Lucy?**

**Lucy: True that. The more tension there is, the better the story.**

**Neko-chan: Alright, so that will be for this chapter and since I'm evil, I will add some extra chapters before uploading the actual story. Oh and the side chapters would be in the same day that Ikuto had been moving about town looking for the Guardians. So there you have it.**

**Lucy: So you'll introduce the new characters and what happened to Alden and Natsuki?**

**Neko-chan: Yes I am planning on doing them as two separate side chapters and I will delay the update to the story until two weeks. Do read the side stories though, they are sure to be awesome so don't miss out on them, ok?**

**Ikuto: Okay, now stop your ranting and I'll do the honors. R&R, please.**

**Neko-chan: *pouts* Ikuto is mean.**


	6. Side Chapter: Yume Shinko

**Neko-chan: Yo, from now on I will be referred to as Yume. Yume is my character in this story, her full name is Yume Shinko. Lucy also has her own character in this story, her name is Natsuki Yukimura (It used to be Liana Williams, but she changed it when she moved from England to Japan). As for who Alden is, well he is Natsuki's older brother. So I will now continue with the story, but at the end my name will be Yume so don't be confused as to who she is. So Ikuto-kun would you mind doing the disclaimer, please?**

**Ikuto: Well that was a long explanation. Anyways, kawaineko-chan9 and Tagicheartbreak don't own anything except the plot of this story.**

**Yume: What do you mean the explanation was long?**

**Ikuto: WOW. WHAT THE HECK? HOW COME YOUR HAIR IS PURPLE AND YOUR RIGHT EYE IS RED? AND WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH THAT FRINGE COVERING YOUR LEFT EYE?**

**Yume: DON'T SHOUT YOU BAKA. And, this is how my character looks like. Oh and you will learn about the fringe later on in the story.**

**[Normal POV]**

One sleepless night Yume Shinko, a purple haired girl with her fringe covering one eye and the other one was revealed to be blood red and a usually emotionless face, stood in front of the large window in her room. She lived together with a pink-haired girl who had a similar fate as her, though much more harsh than hers. The two misfortunate girls lived in a big mansion, but were not allowed to exit very much. In fact only Yume was allowed to leave the house and only when she really needed to.

This night many strange things happened in the purple haired girl's heart, that she didn't know she had.

When she was at school she would constantly be called "Ice Queen", "Heart of steel", "The Heartless Beauty", "Emotionless Doll", some even called her "The Heartless Heartbreaker". All of this was simply annoying to her and she would sometimes skip a day just to calm herself down in order not to snap at school and become her usual aggressive nature. She wouldn't want more pesky nicknames.

Now, however she was sure she had one, because it was beating very fast against her ribcage.

She felt somewhat annoyed and confuzzled.** (A.N.: confused + puzzled=confuzzled)**

This had been going on since this afternoon when she was walking around town.

_*Flashback*_

_**[Yume POV]**_

_I was walking around town. Well I wasn't actually just going around town, I was doing some important chores. I am often sent to go shopping for some stuff needed at the house…er I mean mansion. I was heading home, but my legs were tired so I decided to take a shortcut._

_I am usually very lucky so I didn't expect what was about to happen._

"_Hey girly, what 'cha doin'?" a male voice called from behind me. I turned my head around and saw 5 teenage boys walking towards me. All of them had a smug look on their faces as if they found gold._

"_Nothing, going home from a long day." I replied in a monotone voice covered in ice. I saw one of them shiver from my peripheral vision as I turned around and started to walk away. But unfortunately one of them grabbed my wrist and pulled me back resulting in me loosing my balance and dropping the bags I was carrying. He then pulled me to his chest and held my hands tight. The others surrounded us and some of them were chuckling with evil grins plastered on their facial features._

"_What are you going to do to me?" I asked seeming incredulously calm for my situation._

"_Acting innocent, are we? Well if you want to know then I'll tell you sweetheart. We intend to have some fun with you. And I mean the sexual kind of fun." He says. I, however, am not even flinching nor giving any reaction whatsoever. I just stare at them with a blank expression._

_This frightens one of the guys who has blond hair and he whispers something into the other's ear. Well I can't blame him from being scared. I usually get frightened from my own reflection in the mirror sometimes. The reason, my right eye is a color of blood red and is dull so it kind of seems like one of a murderer. The other one is kept hidden, because it is even more terrible than my right one._

_One of the guys approaches me and I recognize him as the one who the frightened blond talked to. He then lifts his hand to my face._

"_Why do you hide your left eye?" he asks then he removes my fringe from my face and puts it behind my ear, but I close my eye before it makes contact with any of the guys._

_You see when I was little I had this terrible experience where I was found wandering alone in the woods by a man who seemed very kind, but I later found out he wasn't._

_*Flashback*_

_**/9 years ago/**_

_**[10 year old Yume POV]**_

_I was wandering in the woods after my family was brutally murdered in front of my eyes. My mother told me to hide in the wardrobe and wait until everything calms down and then I could go out. She told me not to make any noise so as to not alert the murderer that there was another person in the house except for her and Daddy. I did as told and didn't make a sound. _

_I wanted to scream and tell the killer to stop, but I didn't. I did what my mother told me in order to survive and she said that she and Daddy would be always in my heart. After it got dark and everything was silent I escaped from my hiding spot and slowly went to my mother's corpse and let quiet sobs escape my mouth as I felt tears streaming uncontrollably down my face. _

_I then escaped the house and here I am wandering in the woods wondering if me being silent was for the best or for the worst. Of course at the mere age of 10 years I wanted to live my life and have a wonderful family like my own though I would definitely skip the part with the murder._

_I was walking aimlessly with tears streaming down my face._

_Suddenly there was a figure, a blurry one, but soon it became more clear. I realized that it was a man. He had unusual turquoise hair, but what caught my eyes wasn't that, it was his eyes. One of them was blue and the other one was emerald green._

"_Hello, little Miss. Why are you crying in the middle of the woods where no one should wander off?" he asked as he handed me a tissue. I took it and tried to wipe my tears away, but it didn't work they just kept steaming down like waterfalls on my face._

"_My-my p-parent w-were *hic* k-killed *hic*. I-I d-don't *hic* k-know w-where *hic* t-to g-go *hic*." I said my voice hoarse and shaky._

"_Oh my, poor thing." He says while giving me a hug. "Come with me I will give you a place to stay at and I will take you under my care. I love children even though I don't have any myself." He says as he picks me up when I nod my head as agreement to his offer._

_After a few days, though I awoke in a dark room and not in the one I was usually put to sleep. I was tied to a bed or something similar to one. Then inside the room came Ichirou._

"_Ichirou-san, what is going on?" I ask whilst struggling to get out of the bed._

"_Don't worry Princess this will only hurt a bit." He says and I see a needle in one of his hands._

"_Ichirou-san, what is that?" I ask now completely frightened._

"_It's a serum that will make you just like me, a mind-reader." He says and I widen my eyes._

'_A mind reader? That's ridiculous. How can someone read minds?' I ask myself in my mind._

"_It is not ridiculous and I am one. You saw that my eyes were a different color right? Well with the green one I can read the minds of people and even find their greatest fears." He says and I widen my eyes even more if possible._

'_He answered my question. Wait he knows my greatest fear?' I ask myself in my mind again._

"_Oh, yes I certainly do my Princess. Now, this will hurt a bit at the beginning, but after a certain amount of time when the serum has spread throughout your whole body you will not feel anything different except for your left eye." He says and I am yet again brought back to reality._

_He inserts the needle in my arm and once the serum entered my veins I let out a scream that even I didn't know I could manage._

_After a good 30 minutes of screaming from hurt that ran through my entire body, I felt relief as I panted as the pain subsided._

_From all the screaming I was left with no voice for the remnant of the day. And even though Ichirou asked me question I couldn't answer, though I'm sure he read it all in my mind. Because every time he would ask me a question he would look at me for a while then write something down on the notebook he was holding._

_After a short amount of time I passed out._

_The next time I woke up in my room, but I knew I didn't just have a nightmare, because now instead of being blood red, my left eye was an emerald green color. _

_I had a compact mirror next to my bed so I took it to make sure that I was just dreaming, but the mirror told me the opposite._

_I had some trouble standing up. Then as I wobbled to get to the bathroom I heard footsteps and as soon as I took my attention off my wobbly feet I ended up losing my balance and I closed my eyes as I waited for the impact to hit me, but it never did. I allowed myself to look at what stopped me from falling and saw Ichirou-san holding me up and steadying my body to a still position._

_But as soon as he let go of me my feet started to wobble and I once again found myself off balance. Though this time I accidentally grabbed onto Ichirou-san's shirt and surprisingly fell towards him and in the process toppling him over. All the way flailing my arms and making noises like 'awawa' and 'eep'._

_Then we hit the floor with a thump._

"_S-sorry, I-Ichirou-san." I said as I tried to pull myself up and off of him._

_I heard him sigh, and then I felt an arm on my head that ruffled my hair, something that I really hate. The he chuckled. _

'_I guess he read my mind again.'_

"_It's fine. You will be a bit wobbly the first couple of days so you will need to support yourself with the walls or call up to me when you need to go somewhere."_

"_I thought you wouldn't care about a mere experiment." I said even though very grateful for his kindness._

"_Nonsense. You are not an experiment. You are a person who is destined to be the same as myself. A true person who will not use such powers for his own desires." He says._

"_Even though you use them for your own desires." I said back._

"_Hehe, you're very smart Princess. But I use my powers only when needed I assure you." He says._

"_How can I believe you after you did this against my will?" I asked and he frowned a bit, but then smiled._

"_You don't have to believe me. I will let you leave after you've gain your strength back, but you are always welcome to stay here." He says._

"_Right. So now can you help me get up? I kind of feel awkward since we are still on the floor." 'With me toppling you over.' I think and he starts laughing. 'I should stop talking in my mind.'_

"_Yes, yes you should." He says still laughing. I blush with embarrassment._

"_S-stop it. I feel bad when you laugh at me. AND STOP READING MY MIND!" I say normally, but then shout at him._

"_Okay, okay Princess. Come on I will prepare breakfast for you." He says as he stands up and helps me up as well._

_*End of flashback*_

"_That is none of your concern." I say in a cold manner._

"_Well at least show us your other eye. It is very disrespectful." Says one of the other guys._

"_What you are doing is disrespectful." I say in the same cold manner as before._

"_She's a fighter that's for sure." Says one of the guys who has red hair._

"_Just let me go." I say with a demanding voice, but not a high pitched one._

_The guy who is holding me starts to laugh hysterically and the one with red hair does the same._

"_That ain't happening, girly." Says the one behind me then suddenly I hear a shout followed by another one._

"_HEY LET HER GO!" I hear a female voice say._

"_WAIT, NATSUKI." Says a male voice._

_Then in a short amount of time the owners of the voices knock down the teenagers that were about to rape me. I am glad I could distract them enough for someone to notice I was here._

_I don't know why, but surprisingly I feel a pull towards the girl from the pair. It's something similar to the feeling I got when I first met Amu._

"_Thank you very much for saving me." I say politely as I bow down in front of the pair._

"_It's fine. I'm glad you're okay." Says the girl as she came up to me and hugged me. This surprises me a bit, but I hug her back somehow sensing that she wouldn't let me go until I hug back._

"_Excuse for my sister's behavior." The boy says with a bit of an English accent._

"_It is alright. I don't mind." I reply in English._

"_You speak very fluent English if I might say." The male answers also in English._

"_Thank you very much." I say with a smile._

_*End of Flashback*_

"Yume, why aren't you asleep?" asks Amu.

"I can't. I'm having nightmares again." I say and she nods.

"Anyways, you go and get some sleep it's already midnight." I continue as I push her out of my room and into hers.

End of Chapter

**Yume: So that's pretty much about my character I will say some details now.**

**Ikuto: Oh Jesus Christ no.**

**Yume: Shut up Ikuto.**

**Ikuto: Alright, but I am doing the honors now and going out right after.**

**Yume: Whatever. Just go ahead.**

**Ikuto: Alright. R&R. Bye~.**

**Yume: So here's my description.**

**Age: 19**

**Hair: Waist long, purple (a little bit lighter than Nagihiko's), has a fringe that covers her left eye.**

**Eyes: Right one: Blood red; Left one: Emerald green**

**Height: 5.5**

**Weight: 43kg**

**Yume: That's all folks. Bye, bye.**


End file.
